


Cold Steel

by Dramadog15



Category: RWBY
Genre: Battle, Biblical References, Blood and Violence, Complicated Political Drama, Conference, Death, Execution, Fights, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Political Alliances, References to Canon, Short, mostly OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramadog15/pseuds/Dramadog15
Summary: "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen."Teal Blau, a board member of the Schnee-Dust company, has been assigned the difficult task of convincing Atlas to support the war against the White Fang. Time is running short for the company, and support is needed, before the White Fang becomes unstoppable.





	1. Compressed Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teal has been assigned to attend the 64th annual public hearing in Atlas. He's been tasked with multiple difficult demands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Haven't posted since March-  
> -Eh, let's get writing again-  
> -Had to edit the first chapter because I'm dumb lol-
> 
> So, my first work with chapters, yay! This fan-fic is my interpretation of Weiss's speech in "The Stray". I wanted to make this since I felt the show hasn't properly given this part of the story the attention it needs, and I'm sad :(
> 
>  
> 
> A new chapter will be posted everyday until Thurs, so enjoy.
> 
> With all that out of the way, I hope you enjoy Cold Steel!

“Five miles until we reach the conference.” A raspy voice sputtered from the front.

In the back of the car, a gaunt man looked up from his work towards the driver. “Thank you Mr. Brown.” The man raised his hand to look at his navy blue watch. “Be sure to return at 8pm.”

Mr. Brown glanced back at the man, snarling, before turning his attention back to the wheel. The man looked back down at a faded yellow folder seated on his lap. He pulled out two papers, both brimmed with dust, before placing them to the left of him. The final thing he pulled out before closing the folder was a light blue identification card laced with a chain. The man read the info printed on the card.

_Teal Blau_  
_Official Board Member of The Schnee-Dust Company_

“Thankfully they spelt my name right this time.” thought Teal as he hung the card around his slender neck.

Teal grabbed the two papers again, bringing them up to his face as he read them internally with his comically large glasses.

_Conference Demands - November 11th, 2421 (SDC)  
As the representative of the Schnee-Dust Company, abbreviated as SDC, you will be given a list of demands you must highlight during the 64th annual public hearing based in Atlas. This list is confidential and shall not be leaked to any persons or entities. The list of demand starts thusly,_

_The first demand is to lower the import tax for foreign dust. You have been supplied with the Dust Supply Chain report to support your argument, remember, we at SDC love small businesses._

“Hmm… wonder what Jacques is up to, seems like a weird demand…” Teal thought to himself, before continuing to read.

_The next demand is to ensure public approval for the SDC. Say whatever is needed to make people happy, the PR team will handle the “inconsistencies”. Make sure you do this as it is critical for your next and most important demand._

Teal grabbed at his fuzzy chin as he read the last demand, written in bold ink splattered on the paper.

**You must, under any circumstances, get the Atlas Council to support the war the SDC has declared on the White Fang.**

Teal put the paper down, catching his head with his hands as it dropped down to his knees. “That’s an impossible demand...” he thought worriedly, biting at his nails.

Teal grabbed the demand list and the supply chain form, bundling them together. He placed the papers on his lap, as he sat upright, fiddling with his hair. Teal looked up at the rear-view mirror which was tilted right, looking at the reflection of a gaunty man wearing the dark blue suit he bought for prom night thirty-five years ago. He tilted his head to the left, looking out the side mirror, resting his head on his bony arm.

Outside the mirror was a line of cars carrying not so happy passengers. Some were looking all around for an exit, some were texting on their SDC-brand cellphones, and some were looking up at the roof of their car in regret. Eventually, Teal’s car began to roll ahead, leaving the line of cars behind. The car took a right turn down a street filled to the brim with trucks bearing the logos of news companies stationed all around Remnant. The car flew past reporters and their camera crew shooting reports about the upcoming event.

After one more left turn, the conference building’s shadow appeared, and then consumed the car as the sky turned into an afternoon crimson red. The building was a grand hi-rise art-deco building, topped with a spike that reached the heavens. Police cars were stationed in multiple locations around the building, blocking the hordes of people attempting to catch a glance of some of the men and women coming to the event today. Important politicians and army men were going be in attendance, as well as representatives from Atlas’s major companies, such as the SDC. The car began to slow down, stopping near the entrance that bore light blue glass doors with sapphires welded in the rim, accompanied with potted Snowdrop Flowers to the right and left of the doors.

The car door clicked, prompting Teal to open the door and step out. He closed the door behind him before turning back around towards the door where the sound of the car speeding off vibrated Teal’s body.

“Welcome sir, may I see your I.D?” asked a jolly chubby man to the side of the door wearing a snazzy black outfit and a small hat tilted left on his head.

Teal took off the card and handed it to the man, where he then lowered down to a scanner in his pocket, letting the scanner beep before returning the card. “Thanks, you may come in.”

The grand doors opened, inviting Teal inside. Teal started to walk down the expansive snow pale hallway towards the conference room. Dazzling paintings documenting Atlas culture and history were set about the hallway, always looking down. One painting showed a man wearing military attire who appeared to be in his twenties, looking up to a red afternoon sky out of a bunker window. On a table next to the man was a rusted clock that read, 19:41. The look on the man’s face, Teal thought, was easily described in one word.

Seeking.

Teal, feeling graced by the displays of Human culture around him, began to ponder about what he really should do today. “I need this job for now, I can’t let my biases get in the way today.”

Teal huffed as he looked up to see the end of the hallway. A grand door painted with flowing patterns laid ahead, with a crystal chandelier shimmering above, giving a blue tint to the rest of the hall. Teal reached the doors, and grabbed onto the golden door handles with his sweaty palms, eyes making contact with the painted ceiling. He ignored the faces looking down at him, as he plunged the doors opened. 

Immediately, the quiet, peaceful nature of the hall had been transformed into the static noise of guards, reporters, and politicians, all crowded into one room, primed for debate. 

Teal cupped his hands, taking deep breaths as he looked around for his seat. Near a massive desk positioned in the very front of the room, laid his desk. Teal started to walk towards the seat, nudging and dodging people, before suddenly getting swarmed by a legion of reporters that seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

“Hello, are you Teal Blau, board member of the Schnee-Dust Company?” one reporter inquired, pressing the mic towards Teal’s face. “Is it true that the Schnee-Dust Company has declared war against the White Fang?”

Teal attempted to flee the hail of questions, “Um… may you all wa-”

“Where does the Schnee-Dust Company get their dust?” one reporter asked, before two more closed in towards Teal.

“Are the dust mines safe for Fanus workers?” 

“Is Jacques prejudice against the Fanus?” 

Teal pushed through the crowd of reporters as they continued to rapid-fire questions. The reporters stalked Teal for a while before eventually losing interest, and like a flock of predators, pursuing other prey. The reporters went towards the great desk in the front, where they grouped around an aging, plump man named Mr. Zircon, who was one of the Atlas council members.

“Mr. Zircon, do you think the Whi-” one reporter began before being interrupted by a roar, and then the wrath of Mr. Zircon.

“The White Fang are a bunch of dirty terrorists threatening our civilization! All of them deserve to burn in hell for their crimes!” Mr. Zircon’s face beamed with anger. “I say we deport all the filthy Fanus to that miserable island, Menagerie.”

“Sir, you are aware a lot of people would take offense to that, corr-” The words hadn’t even went through the reporter’s mouth before Mr. Zircon continued his rage.

“Those people are terrorists too! All of them deserve to be shot like dogs! Mark my words, The White Fang will be eradicated before they destroy our good-valued Atlas!” Mr. Zircon raged, face boiling.

“Well… back to the anchors…” The reporter smirked a disappointed grin, before walking back towards the crowd.

In under ten seconds, the reporter vanished in the crowd. Teal had sat down and laid his two papers on the desk in front of him. Teal yawned as he looked up towards a large clock nailed to the wall.

9:57; The conference started at 10.

Teal slowed his breathing, and began to his final formulation of plan to win the support of council members and the general public. “I have the supply chain report ready for the tax, but for the White Fang…”

The three minutes flew like three snow-white doves, indicated by a powerful female voice that boomed through the speakers.

“Welcome all, to the 64th annual hearing on pressing issues in the region of Atlas, where our participating members will be the Atlas Council, Atlas Military, Schnee-Dust Company, Mine Workers Union, and four other entities.” The voice changed their tone. “Now, let’s stand for the national anthem of Atlas, Cold Steel.”

The percussion and brass began to sing through the hall, and the crowd began to sing, albeit disjointed. The song spoke of triumph, unity, and the wonders of technology. Atlas had only been made because people unified to create a society in a landscape where Humans were disadvantaged. Teal wondered to himself during the last verse, speaking of when the settlers unified to create Atlas, would the people in the hall care for unity now, after everything?

The crowd of people sat down right as the voice returned. “Now, we will be discussing a variety of issues, regarding import taxes, dust regulations, mining safety, and…” There was a pause, as the voice choked on her words. “The White Fang…”

The crowd started mummering at the mere mention of the White Fang, Teal continued to contemplate how to convince the council to support the war declared by the Schnee-Dust Company. Teal thought about the men and women in the Atlas Council, they were the ones that made the decisions, right? He looked up at the grand desk holding the 14 Council members. Teal took a glance at all the representatives, and realized something horrible that would make his job much more difficult. Seven of them, sharing the same views, had sat to the left of the desk, whilst seven of them, who also shared similar views, sat to the right.

“They actually did it… They aligned themselves with each other…” thought Teal, quickly backtracking on his plans, as now he couldn’t appeal to fourteen members, he had to appeal to two polar opposites sides that held the same amount of power. “This is just great…”

“We will now begin with the first issue, that being the import taxes on Dust mined outside of Atlas.” said the voice. “May the fourteen council members state their arguments, starting with Mrs. Opal.”

Mrs. Opal was a younger council member who spoke about minority issues and at one point, supported the White Fang when they were being run by the Belladonnas. She leaned forward to pull her microphone towards her mouth, where she began to speak. One by one, the council members spoke, with the left-sitting council members wishing to increase the tax, whilst the right-sitting members wanted to lower it. Teal listened, but couldn’t find a point to latch on. Teal had caught on by now that Jacques wanted to lower the tax for any future projects based outside of Atlas.

“May Miss. Beryl propose her argument now?” asked the voice.

“With honor ma’am.” Miss. Beryl snickered. The young lady, spotted in the face with dimples, and bearing molten orange hair, stood to begin her argument. “The tax must be increased, to allow small businesses in Atlas that don’t import to triumph, and to let local mines, which may I add are proven to employ more Atlas residents than the operations based in Vacaou, to compete with their larger international brothers run by the most corporate entities known to man. Should we, a sovereign territory, let big companies like the Schnees shut down local businesses, and drive funds away from Atlas, all the way to Vacuo, some crime-ridden pseudo city three land masses away? No, we shouldn’t, so, for Atlas, for small business owners, I support raising the import tax from 10%, to 20%.”

One council member seated in the right, looked appalled at Beryl’s argument. “Like you care for small businesses, weren’t you and your gang of self righteous elites willing to support stricter business regulations that in the end of the day, closed many small businesses, and sent the economy downward?”

Miss. Beryl was flung back, before retourting the counter argument. The back and forth lasted for only a few seconds before the voice shut it down. “Stop it you two, now that all fourteen members have spoke, any of the seven entities in this room wish to speak?”

Teal glanced around. He was thinking about the last argument by Miss. Beryl, and how he could rip it apart. He looked down at the supply chain report, trying to find a point to latch onto.

_Dust Supply Chain Report  
Schnee-Dust Company_

_Under Section 7 of the Prevention of Conflict Minerals Act, all companies are required to submit a form disclosing where they obtain any supplies used in their products. The Schnee-Dust Company, shortened to SDC, specializes in dust-based products, such as weaponry, and fashion products. After careful observation of the SDC supply chain, the results have come in._

_Under 1% of the dust used in SDC products are imported, instead, more than 95% of the dust comes from just three dust mines located in Atlas, those being Dust Mine Beta-2, Dust Mine Beta-X, and Dust Mine Alpha. Contrary to popular belief, the SDC does not own the large dust mines in Vacuo, and instead a third-party owns these after a financial dispute caused the SDC to relinquish control of the mines in 2129, please see SDC Document 27 for more information. After a recent study, it was found most businesses don’t import the majority of their dust supply since the SDC has become one of the largest providers for dust in Atlas, even to smaller businesses based in the isolated villages north of the major cities._

There it was, clear as day, the evidence he needed to convince the council and the general public what to do. Miss. Beryl thought the SDC owned the major Vacao mines, when in reality, the SDC owns most local mines. Teal was bothered by one sentence in the document though.

_“The SDC has become one of the largest providers for dust in Atlas, even to smaller businesses based in the isolated villages north of the major cities.”_

“It’s a risk worth taking, and besides, the council can’t prove we’re doing anything illegal yet.” thought Teal as he rose from his chair, ready to voice his response. “I, Teal Blau, speak on behalf of the Schnee-Dust Company.”

“Continue, Mr. Blau.” said the voice.

“The tax needs to be lowered, not for the Schnee-Dust Company’s sake, but…” Teal raised the paper. “For the local businesses in Atlas!”

The crowd began to murmur as Teal continued his argument. “This document, provided by the Schnee-Dust Company legal team, provides the results of an analysis done on the supply chain, where it was found, the Schnee-Dust Company doesn’t import dust because they already own the local mines in Atlas.”

The fourteen council members looked bewildered. “That can’t be…” gasped Miss. Beryl. The fourteen members looked at one another, then back at Teal.

“May we see this document?” asked the council. 

Teal handed the document up to the desk, where the council members looked, then passed to one another, until all fourteen had seen it. Most of their faces had changed to embarrassment that they had been propagating an incorrect fact, except for Mr. Zircon.

“Crap, he must’ve read the whole thing…” pondered Teal, sweating viciously. “He wouldn’t act outside his allegion’s politics though, would he?”

“So, is that all Mr. Blau?” asked the voice, to which Teal responded with a firm nod. “Very well, if no-one else wants to voice their side, we will begin the vote… Council, we will begin with the votes for whether the import tax should be changed, raise for yay on change of import tax.”

Eleven hands rose, some quicker than others.

“Raise hands for nah.” ordered the voice.

Three hands rose, Mr. Zircon wasn’t included.

“It seems we are changing the tax, there are two propositions, first one is to lower the tax from 10% to 4.5%, and the second is to raise it from 10%, to 20%.” the voice stuttered. “Raise hands for the first propositions, to lower the tax.”  
Twelve hands rose, and among them were Mr. Zircon and Mrs. Opal.

“Raise hands for the second proposition to raise the tax.” ordered the voice.

Only two lonely hands rose, those being Miss. Beryl and another fellow sitting on the left named Mrs. Smokey, who many considered unfit for the job of council member at only 25, just old enough to be in the council.

“I stand by what I say, nothing in that document changes that the big companies want this lowered tax for a reason, which will dawn in time.” Miss. Beryl sighed as her hand came down.

“Very well, the import tax on foreign dust shall be lowered from 10%, to 4.5%” the voice announced. “We will be moving on to the issue of mining safety, now, we shall let the fourteen members speak.”

Teal thought for a moment. He realized that since he proved the SDC doesn’t own mines in Vacuo, the debate will steer away from the SDC. He had just killed two birds with one stone. Teal amused himself before continuing to watch the debate unfold. The discussion winded in circles, largely a issue decided on allegian lines. The furious debate grew with every member until it ended with Miss. Beryl’s speech.

“These mines kill people, local or not. Just the other week… a mine collapsed… killing 84 workers, the majority of which were Fanus… How many families were destroyed? How many!” Miss. Beryl slammed her fist on the desk. “These dangerous operations need regulations to protect the workers from harm!”

“You hypocrite, you were praising the mines during your “riveting” speech about the taxes, and now you’re against dust mines?” a right-sitting council member bellowed. “You just say whatever seems most convenient for the argument at hand, what kind of message are you trying to get across?”

Miss. Beryl turned towards the person with a furious expression. “Shut it! How dare you support these torture operations! You, along with everyone else on your side.” Miss. Beryl pointed a stern finger at the right of the desk. “You all are deplorables!”

The two sides began to banter, then exploded in fury, interrupting and yelling at one another. The debate morphed into an ugly clash of noise, threats, and insults. Teal’s ears ringed with pain as the two unified monsters clawed and fought.

The voice came on the speakers, bellowing a deafening plea to stop. Only after the two sides hurled their last insults did the situation calm.

“That will be all for the council, does anyone else wish to speak?” asked the voice, miffed.

All eyes in the room turned to the representative of the Mining Workers Union, where she was sitting in solace at her desk.

“I feel the point has been made, there is no more need for bickering on an issue that seems so obvious to the civilians of Atlas.” said the lady, in a dulled voice.

“What’s that supposed to mean? This lady’s risking her job, moron…” Teal thought to himself.

The vote came and went, seven in favor of stricter regulations, seven against. The crowd was silent, then a concerned whisper began to fill the room. The voice quickly returned before order was lost again.

“Under Article 2, Section 2, of the Atlas constitution, the current head of the Atlas military shall have the tiebreaker.” the voice said.

An aging old man came out with after the mention of his position. He approached his ironclad pedestal, where he coughed, then gave the tiebreaker vote.

“Nah” The words cut through the aging lips.

Before the head could even exit the room, threats of future appeals were flung out by the furious left-sitters. The voice came back on, causing them to stop, for the time-being.

“There will be no additional regulations to mining operations based in Atlas.” said the voice, pausing before she continued. “Now, for the third issue…. the White Fang.”

The crowd, mostly slouched, jumped up as they had just witnessed a murder. Looks of concern, fear, and anger dashed around the room as the council members prepared themselves. Teal tensed up. He had been worrying about this day ever since the SDC declared war on the White Fang. Teal surfed through all the articles about this event, and saw that even after the White Fang had become pseudo-terrorists, the general public still didn’t support the SDC.

“This is it… I can’t fail… The company would be ruined if the council rejected the compan… our proposal of war…” thought Teal.

The voice came on.

“Now, we will begin the discussion, starting with Mrs. Opal.” the voice spoke.

Teal listened intensively, to every argument, from Mrs. Opal to Mr. Zircon. In every argument though, he noticed an indication of why Atlas shouldn’t support the SDC.

“It’ll cost the lives of our minorities.”

“It’ll drive the kingdom to bankruptcy.” 

“It is none of our business to get involved with Schnee affairs.”

“The White Fang don’t pose a threat to us, as they are mainly based in Mistral.”

“Our military is for Grimm, not silly skirmishes fueled by greed.”

The arguments piled on. Teal knew he had to make a last argument, it was his only shot. He collected himself, waiting for the voice to return.

“That seems to be it for our council members, anyone want to speak?” asked the voice.

Teal rose, eyes positioned down towards his feet, before looking up to face the council head on. The judgemental eyes pierced through Teal’s frail character. He was no longer facing against two disunified fronts.

He was facing against one unified legion.

“I would like to begin, with a recap… a recap on what the White Fang have done in the last three months…” Teal sweated. “Firstly, in April, they blew up a bomb in the metro, killing 24 civilians; Not even a week later, Adam Taurus murdered two police officers in a stand-off.”

The crowd leaned in, some listening, some giving looks of disapproval.

“May, the White Fang went on a robbery spree across Atlas, damaging and killing innocents along the way… June, they sent bombs to various council members, including Mrs. Opal and Miss. Beryl.” Teal looked up at Mrs. Opal and Miss. Beryl

The two women looked down in shame, raising their nails towards their chattering teeth. Teal’s glance lowered, as the previously nervous man, continued the rant.

“This war isn’t for the Schnee-Dust Company, it isn’t for Atlas…” Teal breathed. “It’s for all of Humankind, and the four kingdoms. If we let the White Fang continue this blatant terrorism, Vacou will fall, Mistral will fall, Vale will fall, and Atlas will fall too, that is the truth. We can’t let our biases cloud the obvious choice here… eliminate the White Fang.”

The crowd had mixed faces. Some faces were convinced, and willing to pursue this war, whilst other faces still radiated doubt and concern. The voice came on yet again, with a soften tone.

“Thanks Mr. Blau, if there are no other speeches, may the vote happen?”

The moment had come, the voting that determined Teal’s future with the SDC. The vote to support the war declared by the SDC came in. 

Two…. Four….Five...

Six hands rose…

Teal fell back onto his seat with a thump, and buried his hands into his face. He couldn’t bear to see the eight hands that single handedly destroyed his career. He glanced through a finger, only to see eight hands risen to not support the war.

“Atlas will not be supporting the Schnee-Dust Company in this matter.” the voice declared, ending the SDC’s hopes of eliminating one of their financial threats.

Teal grabbed his papers, and shoved them in his suitcase. The meeting was over for the Schnee-Dust Company, he would leave during recess. He turned to look at the clock in the back of the room.

1:48

“Twelve minutes until I leave… Mr. Brown is gonna be pissed I left early…” thought Teal. “My job is jeopardiz- Hmm?”

Two police officers at the doors caught his attention. They were speaking on their radios, concern filling their eyes. The two police officers turned a knob on their radio, then spoke quietly to someone. Once the radio call had ended, the voice echoed through the hall.

“Unfortunately, we have to pause the conference for an unspecified amount of time, please allow the guards to escort you out in an orderly fashion.” the voice turned off.

The confusion in the crowd was cut off by two, loud noises.

Gunshots.

“We’re under attack! Everyone, stay calm!” shouted one of the police officers as they slammed the doors shut, locking them.

Machetes and katanas began to pierce the weak door, and before the officers could brand their weapons, the White Fang swarmed the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first chapter done, <0/  
> Be sure to post any criticisms you have as that would be far more helpful to me as a writer than a kudos. If you did like it though, be sure to drop a kudos! I'm planning on writing a Camp-Camp fic soon, but because this is a hobby, I'm not gonna make promises for when it should be released.  
> Next chapter will be posted tomorrow on Monday around 12pm EST.  
> I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1 of Cold Steel.  
> -Dramadog15


	2. Winter Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Fang have launched an attack against the conference, putting Teal's life in jeopardy. Teal will have to fight back against the terrorists that want nothing more but for Teal to perish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, yay!
> 
> Thank you whoever read the first chapter, I appreciate it :D
> 
> This chapter is far shorter, but I tried to do more action rather than complicated fictional politics.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Teal turned left and right, looking for a way out, as bullets flew past. In the corner of his eye, two paces to the right, he saw an overturned desk close to the center of the room. He bolted towards it, the breeze of the bullets brushing on his face. Teal dived downward towards the back of the desk, bullets ringing behind him. A hand pulled on Teal’s shoulder, flinging him down on the ground, making his heart skip a beat. Teal quickly looked up, seeing Miss. Beryl biting her lip and staring at him wide-eyed. Behind her was a police officer leaning against the desk with a hot pistol pointed upwards. Miss. Beryl released her grip on Teal, leaning away from him, breathing heavily and grabbing at her chest. Miss. Beryl glanced at Teal with a miffed expression, before turning backwards to look at the police officer.

“What should we do?” Miss. Beryl whispered, leaning towards the officer.

“We need to hold off until reinforcements come.” The officer replied. The officer bolted up to peak over the desk, aiming his pistol. He spotted three White Fang grunts, all spread out throughout the room. One grunt marched over to a desk, where he aimed his gun underneath and fired three rounds, blood shooting out. The other two were standing back to back, aiming their respective shotguns in various directions, eyes looking for a target.

The officer aimed at the grunt still near the bloodied desk. One shot later, he was on the floor, eyes frozen behind the stained mask. The remaining two grunts ran towards a large upright desk, swiftly toppling in sideways, when the two grunts dived beneath the barrier. A barrage of bullets swam through the skies, on occasion piercing the makeshift cover. One bullet in particular went through the desk, striking Miss. Beryl’s left knee. Miss. Beryl looked down, frozen as she fell over towards Teal, where he caught her. He pushed against her shoulders to lean her against the battered desk. Her face shivered as the firefight rang out in the background. Teal grabbed her hand, and looked toward her eyes to comfort her. She caught his eye contact, and turned her head to look at him. Suddenly, blood spattered towards Teal and Miss. Beryl as the police officer fell with a bullet-shaped hole lodged in his skull. 

The police officer was dead.

Miss. Beryl jumped at the sudden spray of blood, wide-eyed at the corpse. She looked up at Teal, whose face was painted with shock. She grabbed Teal’s sleeve.

“We need to escape…” she leaned in. “There’s a exit behind the council desk.” she pointed towards the council desk.

Teal looked towards the desk, noticing the outline of the emergency steel door. He paused for a second, mouth opening ever so slightly, before looking back at Miss. Beryl.

“Why didn’t you run out when the attack began?” he asked, tilting his head.

“I tried Teal, but the door was locked, and I wasn’t gonna wait for someone to open it.” she said, waving her hand. “But, I believe the police officer had a key with him.” Miss. Beryl crawled towards the corpse, looking away as she fumbled around the pockets.

Teal slid over and leaned to the right of the desk, looking for possible attackers. The room had gone silent and still, floor littered with bodies and blood. He glanced back to Miss. Beryl as she pulled out a gray key with a red feather attached to the bottom. Teal slid over to Miss. Beryl, and leaned in.

“The room appears to be empty, but I don’t want to just get up and walk towards the door.” Teal whispered as he leaned back. Miss. Beryl nodded in agreement.

Teal turned around, and grabbed the rim of the desk and pulled himself partially out to check once more for attackers. The coast was clear, so Teal waved at Miss. Beryl to follow him. The small lady crawled with her wounded leg behind her. The two jumped from desk to desk, scanning the immediate area. The room had fallen silent and still, and there appeared to be no traces of life. They jumped over to a dark oak desk stained with blood, where two bodies laid, one face-down, other slumped. Teal and Miss. Beryl covered their noses, blocking the stench of smoke and blood oozing from the bodies. Teal reached out to nudge the bodies, causing them to roll over to the right. Teal and Miss. Beryl crawled past the desk, and kept crawling, even through pools of blood that were scattered throughout the room.

As the two were going up the small ledges leading up to the council desk, they heard a table cracking in the distance. The two snapped their heads towards the sound, where they saw one table jumping in unpredictable intervals. The two broke out into a four-legged sprint towards the council door. Once they passed through the council desk, Teal glanced to his left to see if there was anything behind the desk. Behind the desk were the bodies of Miss. Smokey and a reporter who had been shot twice in the chest, still clutching onto her notepad. Teal swiftly turned his head back towards the door, which laid just a few more steps ahead of them. Miss. Beryl stood up, fumbling to get the key in the silver-lined keyhole.

As she was opening the door, Miss. Beryl looked left and right like she was at an intersection, before hearing the crack of a lock opening. “I think we mad-” A gunshot suddenly rang, like the bells of death.

Miss. Beryl flopped down, still breathing, before attempting to hoist himself up. She felt searing pain coming from her left arm, right above the elbow; One glance towards it greeted her with the sight of crimson blood streaking down her arm, pooling on the white floor. She began to breathe faster, as the formerly singular gunshots picked up into four, disjointed drums, playing the melody of chaos. Teal looked over to see the struggling Miss. Beryl, and reached over, extending his arms, and narrowly grabbing her shoulder. She flinched, almost shaking off Teal’s hand, but he managed to hold on, then pulled her to safety. Teal grabbed on to Miss. Beryl, holding her close as three White Fang grunts closed in like sharks circling their prey.

“Teal, you need to run…” coughed Miss. Beryl, as she held on to her wounded arm. “I’ll be fine…”

Teal looked at her face in horror, eyes bulged. “Are you mad? I can’t leave yo-”

A grunt sprinted towards the two, swinging back his machete, before bringing it down on the two who were huddled on the ground. Miss. Beryl raised her arm instinctively, catching the blade in the crevice of her left arm. The crunch of bones echoed as she bellowed. The grunt violently pulled back, flinging Miss. Beryl away from Teal. Teal swung wildly at her, hoping to catch her as she flew onto the floor under two grunts. She kicked and scream as one of the grunts, a much larger guy, grabbed her, preventing her escape. She attempted to wiggle out, but was promptly struck with the hard handle of the machete, where she fell to the ground, turning skyward to face her assailant. She reached up with a trembling hand, clinging on to life, before the gunt began to swing at her.  
One swing, two swings, three swings, and onward. Only after thirty-eight swings did he stop, leaving her torso and face mangled and bloodied.

Teal spun around, only to see he was surrounded by grunts, some armed, some not. One grunt had blocked the door, and another grunt walked over to Teal and slammed his foot on Teal’s leg, shattering it. Teal recoiled before screaming and curling up. The same grunt flashed a stink-eye towards Teal, before winding his machete back for an attack. 

Right as Teal blocked his face, curling up further, a voice boomed through the crowd. “Stop! That must be… the Schnee-Dust Company guy…” 

The voice came from a large man, dawning the White Fang mark. He towered over the grunts and Teal, his arms consumed with tattoos. His skin was a light brown, and he bore a red and white mask, with short chocolate hair. He was armed with a chainsaw, stained on the blade with blood. He stepped past Miss. Beryl’s mangled corpse, taking a glance at her murderer, before turning back to Teal. He slowly stomped towards Teal, vibrating the building with every step, until he stopped right on top of Teal.

The large man looked down upon Teal, bending over ever so slightly. “Yep, it’s that guy from the Schnee-Dust Company.” He looked up at the many grunts surrounding Teal, before barking an order. “Take him to the warehouse! We have all the other ones there.”

The grunts obeyed. “Yes Lieutenant!” They all swarmed Teal, bonding his arms with rough ropes, gagging him, and then hoisted him up. Teal struggled as one grunt yanked him away. The Lieutenant turned around and walked towards the entrance of the room, and the grunts followed with Teal as their prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Chapter 3, Terrorists, will be released Wed. around 12pm. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave criticism, or if you actually liked it, leave a kudos!
> 
> Thank you all for supporting this work.
> 
> -Dramadog15


	3. Terrorists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Fang have captured Teal and are taking him to an unknown location. Along the way, the White Fang show what they have become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so dumb, I thought yesterday was Tues and today would be Wed.
> 
> Anyway, chapter 3, the story is almost over <0/
> 
> Enjoy!

The swarm of grunts dragged Teal down the ever-familiar hallway, which had been taken over by the White Fang. The hall had previously held riches demonstrating the wealth and culture of Atlas, but now it was empty, all the valuables pillaged by the intruders. As Teal was carried down the hall, he turned his head towards various other grunts that were peering inside fat sacks full of precious gems plucked from the painting frames.

One grunt behind Teal pushed him forward. “Keep going!” He brushed his pistol along Teal’s neck, chuckling as Teal vibrated from fear.

The entrance doors, cracked and opened, laid ahead, as the group marched towards it. Once they stepped outside, the carnage the White Fang inflicted to invade the conference became visible. Littered on the streets were numerous bodies, some bloodied, some charred. Along the bodies were flames spaced apart, sizzling a fiery tune. The sky rang of police sirens as helicopters circled the building like hawks. One grunt to the left of Teal, a small pale lady, grabbed Teal’s neck, pulling him down to her level, before positioning a pistol on his temple. Searing spotlights emerged from the sides of the helicopters, homing in on Teal and his capturer.

“Drop the weapon and release the hostage!” The words boomed from the skies. “We will fire!”

Teal’s capturer tightened her grip, facing upward at the copter. Teal stiffened up, his face frozen in fear. The two were partly away from the entrance of the building, and just a few more paces ahead of them was a dark red car, reeking of gasoline. The car jittered as the driver, another White Fang grunt, spoke on a radio, glancing left and right for police. The driver placed his radio on the dashboard, alongside a pistol and a mask, cracked down the left eye all the way to the left cheek. The driver turned towards the female White Fang grunt, and waved; She replied with a nod. Teal looked at her face, shuttering as he thought about what she could do to him, before she looked up, guiding his eyes towards the sky. The helicopter stood ground, pilot visible through the front window. Coming out of the shadow of two nearby skyscrapers, another helicopter, this time painted in red and white, sped towards the police helicopter. The police helicopter attempted to maneuver away before the White Fang helicopter slammed into the sides, causing the two helicopters to erupt into an orange flame, sending the two down spiraling towards the streets.

Teal’s capturer sprinted towards the getaway car, pulling Teal along, before she opened the back, where two other grunts pulled Teal in. Teal planted on the hard floor of the car, blood drooling from his nose. He raised his head to see the driver and his former capturer in the front, right before the car sped off, pushing Teal back. The two grunts in the back grabbed Teal’s shoulders, firmly grasping him.

The two helicopters struck the ground, causing an explosion the ripped through the street, rocking the car. The driver leaned right and left in a rocking motion before the car stopped rocking. “Damn, we got lucky that explosion didn’t rip through the car Ambra.”

The female White Fang, whose name was apparently Ambra, looked towards the driver, glaring. “Just shut up and drive.” She pulled out a map from under the seat. “Warehouse is four blocks away, go straight, then left, and right.”

Teal remained in the back of the seat, looking for any possible exit. He looked up at where the windows should be. Instead of windows, it was iron-plating battered with bullet marks. He looked at the two grunts holding them down, making eye contact with one of them, prompting Teal to turn away.

The steady buzz of the car was interrupted by gunfire, then the sound of tires skidding on pavement. Ambra grabbed an Uzi and shattered her window, peering out at the streets. On the side-view mirror were two blaring police cars engaged in hot chase. Ambra aimed the gun, then began to spray the cars with a stream of bullets. The two police cars swerved and turned, before returning fire at Ambra, where she swiftly ducked back into the car. One police car sped up, reaching the back doors of the car holding Teal, where the bullets attacked the doors. Teal crumbled to the floor as the rumbling over bullet against steel vibrated the car. Ambra grunted as she leaned back out to fire once more at the police cars. One magazine of fifty bullets assaulted the front of one police car, hitting the driver multiple times. The car swerved violently as it started to spin out, then completely toppled over. The remaining police car halted to prevent colliding with the rogue vehicle, leaving the getaway car free. The car sped down an alleyway as more police cars passed.

Ambra looked towards the driver. “I think we’re good.”

As the car slowly rolled further down the strip of alleyway, Teal searched around for any weapons in his reach. “Nothing… I can’t die like this, not today…” Teal thought, lowering his head. “I never got to say goodbye to Mother… or Jonas…”

Teal thought about his mother and little brother, and what they would do without him. He remembered the day he got an internship at the Schnee-Dust Company, over 20 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be uploaded Wed. around 12 or 1.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment giving constructive criticism, or if you like the story, leave a kudos!
> 
> -Dramadog15


	4. They Need Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teal remembers why he joined the Schnee-Dust Company in the first place, for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter :0
> 
> This chapter was so annoying since I couldn't agree on anything I wrote, so sorry if it seems off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_20 years ago in an office located in the Schnee-Dust Company HQ…_

A dark, slender man, placed the resume on the desk. “So, Mr. Blau, I see you have previously worked with a weapon forging company as a marketing executive… what happened to that job?” He looked towards Teal, who was seated in a splintered wooden chair, padded with a white flowered seat cushion.

Teal took a breathe, anxiety flowing through his body. “Well, Mr. Spindel…. The company went bankrupt, and I, alongside everyone else… was left without a job... “ Teal’s eye glanced wildly throughout the room.

Mr. Spindel stood up from his chair, grabbed his coffee mug, and strolled over to a window overseeing a city skyline. “Well… you do seem to have experience… good education, good experience, and great work ethic… but…” He looked towards Teal. “Why should I hire you?”

Teal glanced down at his navy blue suit, before looking back up at the interviewer. “I give you my word.”

The interviewer chuckled, before sitting back down, looking at a painting behind Teal’s head. Teal turned around to see the painting behind him. The painting was of a colored lady wearing a sparkling red dress, shimmering under the golden moon, as she stood on a balcony decorated with flame red flowers, looking towards the stars. 

“Use one word to describe that lady.” asked the interviewer, branding a smirk.

Teal looked at the man with a confused expression, before thinking. He looked at the woman’s face. She seemed to be looking for something, like something was missing. Teal thought of what she could be missing.

Pet?

Prized possession?

Loved one?

Teal turned back to the interviewer, and opened his lips to say one word.

“Seeking.”

The interviewer looked at him, with a more serious look. “I’m surprised you got it… Most people look at all the material goods she has, and not her face, the organ for emotion.” He looked down at his hands. “You seem to be the right fit for the company…”

Teal’s face glistened as he began to slowly inch out of the chair. “Do I have the job?”

“You have the job.” The interviewer replied, handing Teal a folder. “All the information is in here, don’t lose it.”

Teal grabbed the folder, pulling it away from the man. “Thank you so much.” Teal extended his hand for a handshake. The interviewer stood up, and gave Teal a handshake with a smile.

Teal turned towards the door, where he opened it to the sight of his mother, Mia ,and little brother, Jonas. The two walked toward him, hands cupped together.

“Did you get the job?” Mia asked, hands trembling.

“Mother…. I did!” Teal exclaimed, hugging his mother. His mother held on tight, laughing along with Teal.

“I’m so proud of you! We need to celebrate!” Mia cried out. “But, do we have health insurance alongside the job…”

Teal released his mother, and opened the folder he was given. Inside were multiple papers, organized into a row, and in the middle, was a health insurance form. Mia looked over his shoulders, seeing the form, causing her to recoil back with joy. She chuckled as Teal covered his mouth.

“We don’t have to worry about that anymore Teal… We finally have it…” Mia said, looking at Teal. “Let’s go home… your father would be so proud of you Teal…”

Teal smiled at his mom as they locked hands. Thye beckoned for Jonas to come, and they left towards the exit. Teal’s family had suffered from a history of kidney cancer and needed affordable health insurance. The family entered their cars, and drove away back to their home.

_5 months later in the Schnee-Dust Company HQ…._

Teal was scrolling through his emails, mostly advertisements from clothing stores. A knock echoed through the office. “Come in” Teal said instinctively.

Teal’s manager opened the door, walking towards the seats in front of Teal’s desk. Teal spun around to face his manager, placing his hands on the desk.

Teal looked at his manager. “May I help you with anything?”

“Why, yes, I have something I need to inform you about…” The manager replied, arms crossed. “Mr. Spinel interviewed you five months ago, correct?”

Teal nodded.

“Well, he recently became a company board member… and he wishes to make you his predecessor after he resigns.” The manager said, blank-faced.

Teal recoiled back in shock. “That’s unprecedented! Doesn’t Mr. Schnee handpick the council members?” Teal gave the manager a confused expression.

The manager put his hand up, silencing Teal. “You are correct about that Mr. Blau, however, Mr. Schnee hasn’t really been up to speed with the company in the last few weeks, as his wife is pregnant.” The manager stood up, looking down on Teal. “For the time being, it’s going to be like this.”

Teal struggled to find words as the manager left the room. “I’m not actually gonna become a board member anytime soon… right?”

The manager turned back towards Teal. “Who knows, this company is run by a bunch of lunatics, anything could happen.” The manager left the room, closing the door.

Teal spun back towards his computer, mouth gapped. He put his hand on his head, recollecting himself.

Eighteen years later, Mr. Spindel retired, leaving a vacant position. Jacques didn’t intervene with Spindel’s wishes for unknown reason, and Teal Blau was promoted to a board member of the Schnee-Dust Company. The speech from Mr. Spindel the day he retired had always stuck in Teal’s mind.

“Today, November 14th, 2419, I have officially retired. Due to previous agreements with the Schnee-Dust Company, I unfortunately can’t legally give the reason for my retirement. But, what I can state here to the press and the general public, is my wishes for the future. I want to lead Atlas, and as a whole, Remnant to a prosperous future, as that has always been my drive, even after I became a boardman for the Schnee-Dust Company, I wanted change. After eighteen years, I feel like I no longer can provide the necessary change and skill Atlas needs, and that someone younger, someone more in tune with people should take my post. When a company loses touch with the people, it leads to a distant relationship, best described as empty between the peoples, and the corporations. I couldn’t bear to inevitably become the anchor the weighs the Schnee-Dust Company down this path that results in distrust and unrest. For all these reasons I can give, I have given my position of Schnee-Dust Company Board Member over to Teal Blau, a trusted friend of mine. He has the human drive that will lead the company, and thus, the world, to a more understanding place. Thank you all to those who have supported by position for the last eighteen years, but now, give that support to Teal.”

Teal always thought that Mr. Spindel was wrong. Teal never knew how to interact with people, no less support a company. Teal struggled with the position for two years, and now was in crisis over decisions made two decades prior. Teal had many restless nights after the change, and has accomplished nothing major in the last few hours. All that had changed was the introduction of terrorists into company politics.

_Back in present day…._

Ambra signaled the driver to stopped in front of a dumpster marked with a red lighting bolt. The car stuttered to a complete stop, then the two grunts in the back grabbed Teal’s shoulders.

“Get out rich boy.” Ambra demanded, stepping out of the car.

The two grunts opened the doors and lifted Teal out of the car, before dragging him towards an abandoned warehouse. The warehouse had cracks from head to toe, and a lone chimney emitting a ladder of black smoke. The polluted air felt heavy on Teal’s face as all the grunts, alongside their prisoner, entered the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Final chapter on Thurs.
> 
> -Dramadog15


	5. The Execution Of The Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the end of the road for Teal. After being brought under the mercy of the angry White Fang, his fate will be decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Thanks to the few people who have read the story, I appreciate it. It's fine if only a few people read it since as it stands, this is a hobby. Even with that though, it's so nice to be able to entertain other people.
> 
> Rambling aside, here's the final chapter for Cold Steel!

Teal entered the building, where multiple glares of alienation pierced him from every angle. As he went down the corridor of pipes and gears, White Fang grunts from all around hurled insults and threats.

Teal lowered his head, trying to block out the chant of hatred to no avail. The air had become a spider web of words targeted against him. One older female grunt came over to him, face concealed by a mask, where she crouched down to see his face.

“It’s because of the Schnee-Dust Company that my son is dead… Remember when those dust mines in Atlas collapsed?” The lady said, clenching a fist. “I bet you don’t, you greedy pig.”

She punched Teal, knocking him down. The grunts escorting him hoisted him back up, pushing him ever forward. Teal’s lip was now streaming sizzling blood that reached all the way to his snow-white shirt, etching the shirt in blood. The group took a right, down a corridor with steam pipes rumbling and shaking. At the end of the corridor was an elevator with steel spotted with brown marks. As the group walked down the corridor, a overhead speaker powered to life, first as static, then as a voice.

“White Fang, we are in defcon-3, orders to approach the main police force have been issued.” The voice barked.

All the previously idle White Fang grunts that lined the hall suddenly broke into a mad dash towards the exit. Teal tried to look behind him to see where they were going, before the grunt beside him grabbed his head, forcing it forward. Teal glared at the grunt, which triggered the other grunts to chuckle at him.  
The group approached the elevator, where a grunt to the right of Teal stepped forward to insert a key in the brass keyhole, opening the elevator just a few seconds later. Teal was shoved into the elevator, which sported torn wall fabrics and a flickering light that buzzed like a bee. The doors creaked closed, then the elevator began to hum as it descended downwards. The grunts looked forward at the door, as Teal glanced around. Signaled by a mighty thump, the doors slid open, showing a expansive room full of makeshift T.V equipment managed by a group of White Fang members. In front of the cameras and lights were two other people who were bonded to chairs, wearing a SDC emblem on their shirts. From left to the right, the first captive was a middle aged woman who had fuzzy cloud-like hair, alongside her lighter complexion, who had a puddle of blood resting on her top-right temple, blood dripping down to her shoulders. To her right, was a wrinkled man, whose hair was a scrambled mess of black curls and blood. The two widened their eyes at the sight of Teal, as he did the same.

“They’re other board members!” Teal thought as his face trembled. “The White Fang wouldn’t do this…. would they?”

Teal finally looked to the right of the man, only to see an empty wooden chair. Teal flung forward as a grunt shoved him towards the chair. On his knees, looking up at the legs of the chair, two other grunts came over, and sat him on the chair, where they bonded his hands to the arms with rope. The rope cut at Teal’s bare hand, causing it to sprinkle blood. Teal looked forward, seeing the line of grunts, holding bats and pistols.

One grunt behind the camera turned it on. “We are live, go wild….” Suddenly, a stream of armed grunts marched over to the three captives.

Teal vibrated frantically as he pulled at his bonds, trying to escape. He jumped left and right, attempting to loosen the ropes, before a bat came down on the back of his head. Teal’s head lunged forward, recoiling back as the sound of the bat echoed in Teal’s ear. The world blurred for a minute, before clearing up, right before another swing struck his temple, jolting him to the left. The sound of wood splintering rung in Teal’s ear blood dripped down to his shoulder, causing him to shudder like he had just been in a snowstorm.

The camera grunt felt a buzz in his pocket, prompting him to pull out his phone to read the text that had come in. “The police have tracked the location of the factory, kill them and get out.” The grunt read, smirking.

The grunt lowered the phone, before raising his voice to issue a command. “It’s time for the execution! Starting with Miss. Snow over there…” He glared at the woman, who in return widened her eyes.

One grunt walked up to her, branding a pistol, before stopping to the left of her. He raised the pistol, before resting it on her temple, even as sweat rained down her head. “For the Fanus!” The grunt hollered, before firing the pistol, jolting her head to the right, before it fell downward. Blood poured out of her eyes down to the floor.

“Now, Mr. Jade…” The camera grunt smiled a wicked smile. Mr. Jade started struggling, attempting to loosen the bondage, even as the pistol came down to rest near his ear.

“For the Fanus!” Another shot rang out as the pistol fired, jolting Jade’s body as he ceased moving. A splatter of blood shot out towards Teal, making him flinch.

Teal looked at the two bodies in horror, before facing the camera. He tried to yell that he had a family, that he wasn’t Jacques, but the muffled begs were ignored.

The camera grunt looked towards Teal. “Finally, Mr. Blau... “ He said, eyes darkening. “May the Schnee-Dust Company rot in hell.”

The gunman walked past Mr. Jade’s limped body, standing to the left of Teal. He raised the pistol to the sky, before lowering it to rest on Teal’s earlobe. Teal began to shake, making grunts as he tried to wiggle out.

The gunman held on to the pistol tight as he looked down on the frightened man. “For the Fanus!” He shouted angrily. “May all Humans rot!” The gunman started to apply pressure to the trigger.

Teal looked to the camera, then to all the faces of contempt. He glanced his eyes upward, towards the ceiling comprised of pipes rumbling as smoke passed through. He closed his eyes, sweat pouring from every pore of his body, before the gun fired, jolting Teal’s body like a ragdoll, where his body eventually rested with the head facing downward.

The grunt felt his neck for a pulse. “He’s dead… get the body bags ready.”

A group of grunts united all of the bondage holding the bodies to the chair, letting them fall on the floor with a crunchy thump. One by one, the bodies were packed in body bags, as the White Fang prepared to evacuate. In under thirty minutes, the building was cleared.

Gretel Snow, John Jade, and Teal Blau, all board members of the Schnee-Dust Company, were dead, with their deaths streamed live on television for the world to see. The press based around Atlas were furious, and demanded the government to declare the White Fang as terrorists, but Atlas stood firm in their decision to ignore the White Fang. The war would start under the pressure of Jacques Schnee, resulting in many more casualties, both Human and Fanus. Many of the surviving council members retired, most feeling to their large homes based in the rich neighborhoods west of Atlas. The Schnee-Dust company began to speed up their weapons manufacturing to provide hired soldiers weapons that had been denied by the Atlas government. The White Fang continued with their terrorist strikes in and out of Atlas. 

Four months after the attack, Mr. Zircon, who had retired just a while back, appeared for an interview on ANN, Atlas News Network. The cameras buzzed on, and the interviewer propped up their list of questions. The interview started, first with a few preparatory questions, such as; “Is this why you retired?” or, “Did you know any of the victims?”.

“Mr. Zircon, before the attack, you issued a quite controversial statement about the White Fang, and the Fanus in general. After all of this, do you still stand by it?” asked the interviewer.

“When I said that, I believed the Fanus-kind wanted the White Fang to succeed, but after the attack, many, many Fanus rights groups voiced their disgust and contempt for the White Fang. I’ve learned something over the previous four months, that the White Fang doesn’t care for the Fanus, they care about hurting Humans. I was wrong to attack the Fanus, when they are just as much of the victim here as those who died that day. I never want to be the one that encourage violence on people, and with the response from Fanus all around Remnant, I realized that Fanus are people too. It wasn’t just Humans that died and suffered that day, Fanus did too, and both Humans and Fanus alike will continue to suffer until the White Fang are eradicated.” Mr. Zircon crossed his arms, looking down, before looking back up at the camera. “The White Fang are terrorists, nothing more, nothing less.”

The interviewer looked to her side to see the timer, six minutes left, just enough time for one more question. “Alright Mr. Zircon… Last question is if you believe the Atlas government should declare war on the White Fang.”

Mr. Zircon sat upright as he spoke. “Yes, they should… But…” He paused. “The White Fang have turned into something… bigger… The other kingdoms need to get involved. Vale was recently attacked when a bomb exploded two blocks away from 45th West Street, the street housing all the current government officials. This entire conflict shouldn’t be Humans versus Fanus, that’s what the White Fang wants.” Mr. Zircon stood, looking straight at the camera, as he shouted boldly. “This needs to be Human and Fanus versus the White Fang!”

Mr. Zircon sat back down as the timer buzzed. After the final goodbyes were exchanged between Mr. Zircon and the news station, the broadcast stopped for the night.

Remnant would never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read the whole story, thank you! Be sure to leave a comment saying what you liked or disliked; All criticism is welcomed. I unfortunately can't make promises for when the next work will be uploaded, but I want to make sure it doesn't take 5 months again. Next few fan-fics will probably be Camp Camp, so enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for reading.
> 
> -Dramadog15


End file.
